


Uncharted: Finding Ubar (Chapter 5-Convoy to Ubar)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Finding Ubar [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Damsel in Distress, Dark, Gen, Mummification, Non Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: After being rescued by the Bedouin tribesman Salim, Nate and Sully follow the tribe into the desert to attack Marlowe' supply convoy on the outskirts of Ubar.
Relationships: Nathan Drake & Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: Uncharted: Finding Ubar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714111
Kudos: 2





	Uncharted: Finding Ubar (Chapter 5-Convoy to Ubar)

**Author's Note:**

> Update-October 22nd, 2020
> 
> Finally, after a month or so writer's block, I am finished rewriting this chapter of Finding Ubar! Apologies for the long wait! I hope this is the beginning of me getting back into writing more! Enjoy and if there's edits needed to be made, let me know!
> 
> December 18th-2020: Edits! And huge ones too!

**The next morning; on the way to Ubar via horseback in the Rub' Al Kali**

The next morning, the trio began their journey to Marlowe’s convoy with Salim leading Nate and Sully uphill over rocky terrain within the desert.

“The convoy-follow me this way!” Salim commanded. 

“You got it,” Nate replied. 

“Convoy shouldn’t be too much further kid!” Sully yelled as the trio then came upon a narrow rocky pass.

“Careful my friends! Stay close. This pass is narrow!” Salim instructed. 

The trio continued along the narrow path within the desert mountains as they then caught sight of the convoy down below them on the way to the city.

“We are nearly there my friends! The convoy is just below us!” Salim yelled. 

“But how the hell are we getting to them from here?” Sully replied in frustration.

“Shortcut Mr. Sullivan! Just trust me!” Salim continued as they followed him along the high cliffside and through the mountain until finally, they got off the mountain and down the cliffside with the convoy.

At the rear of the convoy were two of the many trucks forming the convoy alongside numerous other agents and mercenaries on motorcycles in between the packs of trucks with yet more agents and mercenaries on the back of them.

“Take them out, Drake and Sullivan!” Salim said. 

“I got the one on the left!” Nate replied as he rode his horse to and leaped on the back of the left truck, dragging the agent off of it before climbing on board and grabbing the M9 assault rifle.

Nate then aimed at and took out one of the motorcyclists alongside the two trucks before leaping back on his horse as Sully meanwhile shot the other goon with his Magnum revolver, with both motorcycles exploding.

“Gotcha kiddo!” Sully laughed. 

“Nice one my friends!” Salim cheered as they continued through the convoy, taking out four more goons on the next four trucks and several more motorcyclists.

But unfortunately for the trio, they had caught up to more trucks with two of them having machine guns shooting at them on the back of them.

“Those damn machine guns are gonna tear us to shreds if we don’t take ‘em out!” Sully insisted. 

“I’m on it!” Nate replied as he took out the next truck which conveniently had an RPG laying on it.

Nate grabbed the RPG and blew up both the machine gun trucks.

“Good job my friends!” Salim cheered again as they continued through the convoy until slowing down to another narrow pass.

“Shit, more bikes!” Sully yelled as they encountered three more bikes behind the next two or so trucks.

“I’ll handle ‘em!” Nate said as he got to work and cleared the agents off their motorcycles through the narrow passage.

“Nate, beside you!” Sully insisted as an agent then jumped from a truck to Nate’s left and knocked him off his horse.

“Sully!” Nate yelled as he and the agent got off the ground with the agent momentarily celebrating.

But then the other truck came and hit the agent.

“Roadkill…” Nate chuckled with a heavy breath as Salim then caught up to them and offered Nate a ride.

“Come on, give me your hand!” Salim offered as Nate grabbed his hand and got on.

The duo then caught back up to Sully and the remainder of the convoy, with Nate’s horse in immediate sight.

“Kid, I thought I lost ya!” Sully laughed. 

“Likewise. There’s my horse!” Nate replied. 

“Drake, get back on your horse! Not much further is this convoy my friends! Yellah!” Salim commanded. 

The trio had finally caught the front of the convoy with one van and one truck with a crane on it. Sully had caught up to both trucks when he was suddenly grabbed off his horse by the brute on the truck.

“Could use some help!” Sully yelled as the brute was about to toss him off the side of the truck.

“Sully! I’m coming!” Nate said as he then ran alongside and jumped off his horse onto the truck.

Nate then pushed the brute away from Sully as he was hanging onto the side of the truck.

“Take my hand, Sully!” Nate begged. 

“I can’t hang on!” Sully replied desperately. 

“Salim, grab him!” Nate told Salim as he caught up to and grabbed Sully’s other hand to take him off the truck and onto his horse.

Meanwhile, Nate was in yet another fight against a brute agent. Once again, Nate got to work using his momentum with his smaller body to dodge the brute’s swings and countered with his punches. But suddenly, Nate was grabbed by his neck and put just below the crane, about to be thrown off.

Nate then swung with the crane to kick the brute back.

“Oh, no, no, no, no! Oh shit, hang on!” Nate yelled as he was still hanging on to the crane even as he was almost getting knocked off because of the crane hitting the rocky ground on the cliffside beside the road.

“Watch it, kid! Jump!” Sully replied as Nate then jumped with the truck heading towards a rocky column from the crane back onto his horse.

Nate momentarily stopped as the truck then hit the column with the crane, flipping over and going off the left cliffside.

“Holy shit kid! That was a ride!” Sully sighed, almost out of breath.

“Yeah, you okay?” Nate asked. 

“I’ll be alright. Whatever Marlowe’s looking for, it most certainly can’t be treasure…” Sully realized as Salim had then caught up to them with three of his tribesmen.

“Drake and Sullivan. You did well. But that’s not the last of the English. Iram isn’t too much further up ahead. We must not allow them to reach the city. We must go now. Yellah!” Salim further instructed them and his tribesmen as they continued onwards.

“Never a dull moment, huh Sully?” Nate smiled. 

“Why change now?” Sully laughed. 

The group continued their trek over the dunes of the Arabian desert until they came upon a violent sandstorm.

“There. Straight ahead…” Salim pointed. 

“Into the storm? Are you sure you know what you are doing?” questioned Nate with concern.

“Trust me, Drake! Trust me!” Salim yelled confidently as they charged into the storm.

The duo followed Salim and his men onwards only to almost instantly lose sight of them as their horses then slowed down over one of the dunes.

“Salim?” Nate called. 

“Drake, where are you?” Salim called out from the distance.

“Sully. Stay close…” Nate insisted as they slowly ambled along within the storm with Nate covering his face with his arms momentarily to shield himself from the violent winds blowing the sand in their faces.

“Where’s Salim?” Sully asked. 

“We must’ve lost them.” Nate sighed as their horses stopped.

Sully climbed off his horse and began to tuck at its rein. But it struggled and refused to follow.

“Dammit. It’s no good. Let them go!” Sully huffed with Nate then climbing off his and both horses fled away from the duo.

“They must know something we don’t…” Sully suggested as the duo then continued on foot.

The duo walked a mile or so before coming up on more of the convoy and Marlowe’s men, now stalled in the storm.

“There’s the convoy,” Sully said.

“Hang back Sully. I’ll go check it out.” Nate offered. 

“You got it,” Sully replied. 

Because of the blinding sandstorm, both the duo and the men could barely see each other even with Nate walking right past them in otherwise plain sight. Because of this, Nate walked right past a duo patrolling to a goon patrolling next to the first truck and choked him. Nate then took his T-Bolt sniper rifle and walked through the storm right up to the next patrol within the next three tracks.

Nate then took care of business and stealthily eliminated the trio, ending with an armored commando in which Nate had the usual fist fight but as usual with Nate swinging his gun to take out the goon.

“Nate, this can’t be the whole convoy,” Sully realized. 

“Yeah. They must’ve gotten separated in the storm too. Come on.” Nate replied as they then came upon more trucks mixed in with desert ruins starting with a partially collapsed arch bridge with yet more goons.

“It’s Drake and Sullivan! Kill them!” the first sniper commanded. 

“Oh crap. Not good…” Nate sighed. 

Nate took cover behind one of the arch’s entrances, taking out the first sniper and his fellow goon with his pistol. Suddenly, two machine guns within the distance rained down on him and Sully.

“Nate, get an RPG! Take out those machine trucks!” Sully yelled as Nate then ran into the ruins, taking cover and taking out several more goons. Eventually, Nate climbed on the tallest ruin to his left and grabbed the first RPG to take out the first machine gun truck.

After this, Nate ran through more gunfire to grab a GMAL-FAL and take out yet more snipers before climbing onto yet another taller ruin to take out the other machine gun truck.

The duo then went through the rest of the ruins and trucks, clearing out the rest of Marlowe’s men before finally coming upon the grand entrance of Ubar with its giant decorated door.

“Finally, I think that’s all of them.” Nate sighed, out of breath.

“Holy shit kid…this is it!” Sully exclaimed in excitement as he and Nate climbed the stairs of the entrance.

“No way Sully…” Nate gasped in amazement yet disbelief, not believing that he was finally on the doorsteps of the utopic Arabic city.

“Kid, help me out with these,” Sully said as he and Nate then pulled the cranks on opposite sides of the door to fully open it and the duo went inside.

**Nate’s POV**

We rushed inside the desert city of Ubar, determined to rescue Elena from the clutches of Marlowe’s cult as the sandstorm closed in on the outskirts of the city.

"Oh my god. I’ll be going to hell. It does exist!” Sully quipped. 

"Sully, welcome to Ubar!” I exclaimed, still in disbelief that Sully and I were finally here in this city. 

Already we were in a giant room filled with yet more sandpiles but also golden coins laying about in the ancient room that was the last key before the city itself. As usual, there was always one last giant door preventing us from going into the city itself and we happened to be looking at it. 

"Oh, another thing. Here’s your notebook. I snuck it off one of Marlowe’s guys back on the plane. Shit, Nate, this is fine brass. Must’ve taken centuries to maintain!” Sully smiled as he handed me my notebook.

"Oh...thanks. How did you...right," I replied in somewhat shock as I took back my fabled notebook, not believing that it had survived this far in our journeys together. 

Suddenly, a fainted muffled scream came to our ears from within the door in front of us. 

"Nate, you hear that?" Sully asked as both of us circled in confusion.

"Yeah....you don't think...Elena!" I panicked, realizing more than likely it was her screaming for help in the city. 

"Kid, calm down. there's no way...," Sully gestured, trying to calm me. 

But as we approached ever closer to the door, yet more muffled screams continued from within the city and they only got louder and louder. 

"We gotta save Elena and stop Marlowe now!" I insisted to Sully. 

"But how the hell do we get this damn door open?" Sully replied as I then looked around the room for any hidden switches to open the door. 

I looked upwards on the top walls around the room and found two switches on opposite top sides of the room. I knew I had to do my thing and parkour up the ladders on both sides of the room and flip both switches if we were to get inside. 

"Looks like I gotta do some climbing. Sully, you see those two switches on both sides? Keep a lookout while I do this," I replied, pointing to Sully the switches on both sides of the upper walls surrounding the room. 

I then got to work doing my usual parkouring skills. First I climbed up the bottom ladder and then the upper ladder along with the gears to the top right corner of the room where the right switch was. I flipped it, then swung on the chandeliers in the middle over to the gears and platforms on the top left side of the room before finally getting over to the second switch on the top left corner of the room. Finally, after flipping the second switch, the door to Ubar opened up. 

"Sully, I did it!" I yelled as I climbed down the giant ladder below the switch to get back down to Sully. 

"Nice work kid! Let's go save our girl," Sully replied as we finally walked inside. 

There it was. The grand city of Ubar. Iram of the Pillars. Atlantis of the Sands. A utopia that was a Garden of Eden concealed by the sandstorms of the Rub ‘al Khali desert. All this work for the last twenty-plus years since meeting Sully in Columbia to track Francis’ discoveries had led to this moment. Once again, I wish Sam was here to see this lost city. But just as we were beholding the beauty of it and running downstairs here came more bad guys to ruin it from down on the bridge above the city.

This time, it was the witch’s local goon and his boys hired by Marlowe in Yemen as they stopped and aimed their AK74s at us, raising our guns back at them. I couldn't stand to look at this asshole. I wanted revenge on him just as much as on Marlowe and Talbot if not more just because of what he did to Elena in Yemen.

"Not so fast, my American friends...."Rameses!" he taunted in his usual Arabic accent.

“Enough of the bullshit, asshole. Where is Elena Fisher? Where did you and Marlowe take her? Answer me!" I demanded from the mercenary.

“I ain’t telling you shit, American dog! Find out for yourself.” he scolded me before spitting in my face.

“Nate, he’s screwing with us! To hell with him! Let’s go Goddammit!” Sully yelled, shooting the mercenary in his right leg as we then ran down past the mercenaries onto the bridge overlooking the city.

“Holy crap, Sully you thought that was a good idea?” I questioned.

“Had to distract them and get us closer to her somehow kid!” Sully yelled as we continued running across the bridge with the Arabic mercenaries in hot pursuit.

Suddenly, rockets came out on the bridge from the right side of the city.

“Nate, look out!” Sully cried as he pushed me out of the way forward with a rocket hitting several of our pursuers. But it was only beginning to collapse instead with yet more rockets hitting the bridge.

“Crap crap crap!” I yelled repeatedly as we continued, avoiding more rockets and outrunning the ever more collapsing bridge.

Finally, we had seen the end of the bridge with a platform in the middle. Most of our pursers had been killed due to either rocket fire or falling off the bridge into the abyss below.

Sully then barely jumped to the platform from the end of the bridge.

I followed but barely made it, hanging on the side and dangling above the abyss.

“Nate?” Sully replied as he came to help me up.

Suddenly, I felt something heavy press onto my back.

It was that asshole Rameses and he was out to kill me as he leaped onto my back. How the hell did he survive all that?

“You will die with me, Nathan Drake!” the mercenary hissed as he had a dagger up to my throat.

“Give me your hand, Nate!” Sully yelled, reaching for me. 

“Sully, I can’t hold on!” I replied frantically as Sully then pulled out his revolver and shot Rameses off my back.

“Take the scenic route asshole!” Sully hissed with the goon falling into the city depth below us.

“Victor Goddamn Sullivan! One down, two to go!” I yelled in pride as I grabbed Sully’s hand and climbed onto the platform, as the rockets stopped.

We stood around momentarily to catch our breaths when we suddenly heard more muffled screams, this time above us.

Suddenly, out of the rocky ceiling came a horrific sight. It was Elena! Those bastards had her fully mummified in some sort of either sticky rope or tape. She was hanging upside down, tied to the roof by some kind of pulley system likely connected from within the city. She was dangling in the sky, barely swinging from side to side trying to get loose and letting out muffled cries of agony and distress within her cocoon but to no avail as she was being lowered closer to us.

“What the living hell did they do to you?” Sully gasped as we continued to watch in horror.

“Hun, it’s me, Nate. We’re here to rescue you and defeat that witch.” I told her somberly with a tremble in my voice as I cried, letting out tears of guilt for once again dragging her into our perilous adventures and getting her kidnapped, putting her in danger.

Elena let out another muffled scream before suddenly, she was pulled back up from us with more muffled screams, still dangling and struggling about, and taken to a rocky cliffside to our far right where a distant coffin awaited her. We could only gasp as she was placed in the coffin and the coffin concealed itself within the rocky cliffside.

“Marlowe is a sick and twisted psycho bitch, Nate.” Sully sighed angrily.

“You got it, Sully,” I said in agreement.

Just then, a rocket hit the lower side of the platform, causing the platform to begin collapsing as we backed up….

“Nate, this city’s not gonna be around much longer with Marlowe’s men trying to kill us!” Sully continued. 

But a second rocket hit the platform, knocking me off my feet momentarily.

“I gotcha kid! Stay with me!” Sully insisted as he grabbed my hand.

Immediately after I got up did, I look upwards and get an ever so slight glimpse of that witch Marlowe on the top right cliffside overlooking us and above the cliffside coffin in which Elena was entombed. I could see her laughing and taunting sinisterly as she shot a rocket herself and it hurled towards us. 

The rocket hit the platform, sending me falling to my supposed fate in the depths below. I could only hear Sully screaming my name as I fell into the abyss and blacked out…

To be continued....(Uncharted: Finding Ubar)


End file.
